1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an image forming apparatus, and more particularly, to an image forming system to enhance color reproducibility.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of color image forming apparatuses have been developed and, in particular, electrophotographic color image forming apparatuses capable of high speed printing have attracted considerable attention recently. Electrophotographic color image forming apparatuses print color images using yellow, magenta, cyan and black developers.
When an electrophotographic color image forming apparatus prints a high-resolution color image such as a photograph, it is difficult to express a full range of colors of the image using only the four color developers.
An electrophotographic image forming apparatus using a digital image signal adjusts the dot density at a predetermined electric potential and forms an electrostatic latent image. However, in this situation, developer particles are not uniformly attached to dots of the electrostatic latent image formed with the predetermined electric potential, and it is difficult for developer particles to be transferred. Additionally, the image gradient corresponding to the dot density ratio of dots to which developer particles are attached to other dots is not high. Furthermore, even when the size of dots is reduced in order to increase the resolution, there is a limit to the degree to which the reproducibility, gradient and sharpness of images can be increased.
In order for the electrophotographic color image forming apparatus to express highlight colors, such as light yellow, light red or light blue, or light colors, the number of dots of an image to be printed needs to be reduced. Accordingly, the color reproducibility of light colors may be reduced, and the image quality, for example, image definition, may also be reduced.